Last Resort
by curiosity's box
Summary: Vriska and eleven other people life's were normal until the world went in the wrong direction. Even if it was just the last resort for the government was just trying to hide the new look of the different blooded humans. or should I say trolls?
1. Chapter 1

**Be Vriska serket.**

* * *

your now Vriska. You are a girl with extremely bad luck. You are currently living in your basement. You were moved down here a year ago so your mom can here you yelling about your roleplaying games. You have huge thin wire glasses and have blue eyes like your blue coloured blood that runs in your vanes. A bit ago your one eye started to turn into seven pupils. You think that the act of murder is "_i_t's_ more like trying to survive under desperation as a last resort more than actually killing someone for revenge or for fun or even out of rage." OH what will you do_

She hears a quiet knocking on the door. Her mom opened the door and walked over to her desk with a plate of food in her hand

"Foods done." She says in a thick Scottish accent as she sets the food down on the table. Spider mom left the room. Vriska turned on her computer and logged in to her favorite rpg game (Or know also as role-playing game.) Flarp. She pulls the Mic over her mouth and turns its on. Her avatar is name after her one Ancestor. She was a pirate that sailed across the ocean.(like all pirates do) she was a quite bad ass if you ask her.

"Hey teal blood." She spat as she logged in.

"Whats up spider bitch." The English teal blood replied.

"We have a raid in a few minutes." Vriska said With a little hint of Scottish accent in her voice.

"I know I am all ready there, but there's one thing after we finish I have to tell you something." She exclaimed with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Sure whatever. We're starting in like ten seconds." The blue blood girl said.

" I know I can see." The English girl retorted.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes even tho she can't see it.

"Your rolling your eyes aren't you." She stated.

"Pfff... what... no. Why would you think that." Vriska said sarcastically.

"I know your were." The teal blood girl said before the raid started. They kept silent in till the raid was over.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The spider girl questioned before for her internet went dead.

"Really this is a bunch of bs." She spat aloud.

"Hey mom fix the dang internet." Vriska yelled.

"Sure whatever." She yelled back.

* * *

**==Be the English kid.**

you are now the teal blood. Your name is Terezi Pyrope.

**== you can't be the English kid any more. **

**== Try again? **

**==Fail. Be the spider girl.**

It took for forever till spidermom fixed the internet (really only a few minutes really) when she finally got it fixed. Wh English it was vriska only got a few words in with Terezi.

"Hey I'm back." Vriska said sitting back in her chair.

"Well I don't really have that much time. So all I can say is beware." Terezi whispered.

"Beware of what?" Vriska asked.

"Of-" Terezi got cut off and all Vriska heard was the sound of the English girls headset hitting the floor.

"Terezi." Vriska yelled into her mic "what's happening." The blue blooded girl said a little shell-shocked.

She tried to thing of what could have have been wrong with Terezi and her that could have made something happen to her. She did say something about her eyes started to turn red.

"That's it." Vriska exclaimed aloud

"That's what honey?" Spidermom asked walking into the door in the basement.

"It's nothing." Vriska said putting her hand on her head.

" I wanted to let you know that a doctor's is coming tomorrow to check out your eye. Is something wrong honey." She said sounding quite concern for her daughter.

"No I'm fine." She said sitting on her bed. "my head only hurts."

"Oh ok if you need me just call." She said walking up the steps then looking back at Vriska. " I love you."

"Love you too." She said rolling her eyes. As spider mom walked up the steps completely and closed the door at the top at the stairs.

**==think about your past**

god. Your past is sad even tho she is not the one to make everything so sappy and shit, but her past is really sappy and shit.

Vriska was raised by only her mom. Her mom has a deep love for spiders. There was always one spider decoration in the house and it was good luck to be in a room were there was a spider web over the arch way. When she was five her father just came back for a business trip. He was always a traveler. Anyway when he came back he parked across the street. When he was walking over he had a real true smile on his face. She was standing outside waiting for him since she couldn't cross the street.

When he was half way across the street and car came from nowhere. He wasn't aware tho. The next few things were like in slow motion. The car came hit him and kept on going. Vriska was shocked. Shocked? More like afraid. From there it all started to go down hill. She got depression even tho spider mom tried her hardest to not let her get depressed. When she turned 11 she started to go to a therapist. Man that didn't help one bit. It just made it worse. She was different.

When she started to turn 12 her skin started to turn pale. She started to get a really bad cold. When she started to get worse her mom put her in the basement. When she some what got better she started to play rpg's.

Her character was named Marquise Spinnerate Mindfang and she gained all the levels available in her class. Through the game she ment a girl name Terezi (The English kid you failed to be earlier) and a they did a lot of raid and eventually made up the team the scorch sisters.

Just after her finishing gaining all the levels her eye started to turn into seven pupils. (Or at least what she thought it was.) Then her mom got all freaked out about it. Now she is here. All because of some unknown cause. God stupid life.

**== go to sleep.**

* * *

after a while of thinking about how this could have possibly happen she passed out. She didn't want to sleep, but is its better than never.

When she finally woke up she saw that there was a change of clothes on her make shift bed. ( a blow up mattress no cover on top.) She check the time to see that it was 12:30 ish. Little bit later than you expected it, but spider mom came down she could a least have woke her up.

"Why is this such bs?" She asked aloud. To no surprise no one answered.

She got changed and layed back on her bed.

"What can I do... flarp is out since Terezi is somewhat gone." She said twirling her hair. "I can sleep since some person is coming to see what's wrong with my eye."

"Vriska." A voice call. Of course it was your mother making sure your awake because the visitors is here.

"What." She groaned.

"I wanted to see if you were dressed and everything, because the visitors here."

_I knew it._ she thought in her head.

"Yes I am." She said hearing foot steps coming down the steps. When the door swung opened two people walked in. One was her mother and the other was some Old man.

"Vriska this is Dr. Kennedy." Spider mom explained sternly.

"Thank you for letting me in your lovely home." . "is this the Vriska kid."

"Yes. It's her one eye." Spider mom said as the tall man walked towards Vriska.

"Very well." He said. "Ok. Open your eye." He commanded.

Vriska did what he said. After a while he stood up and walked away.

"Well she should be fine for a bit, but if something else happens call a doctor." He sighed before leaving the room with spider mom.

"Geez. What's even happening to me." Vriska asked rubbing the said of her head.

**== Be the teal blood kid.**

you are _Terezi._ Your blood is teal (like we said thousands of times.) You enjoy role playing with a girl name Vriska or as you know her a Marquise spinnerate Mindfand.. you eyes recently started to turn a hint a red. Your favourite animal is a dragon even tho they are not real. You think he act of murder is something that "_the killer should be held accountable for what they did and put to justice."_

_"Why do am I even here." Terezi groaned. "Why do they even care. It's not like I am a mutant."_

_"Calm. You calm down" the Chinese girl said that was sitting right next to her._

_"I am. I just don't really want to be here like all the other... all the people who his god dam stupid reaction ." She replied._

_"Good. My name is Aradia as you people would say it." Aradia said with a lot of grammar mistakes._

_"Mines terezi." The teal blood calmly explained._

"Nice_ to meet you Terezi." She smiled Politely._

_"Why are you here aside for the pale skin. What I am trying to say is what your first sign of of the reaction." Terezi asked._

_"Well. The white part of my eyes started to red." She sighed as memory started to come back. "You?"_

_"My eyes started to turn red." She said before the van stopped._

_"Now we get another kid."_

_"Yep"_

_When the men in white came back they were carrying a kid who put up no resistance against them._

_"Theres the new kid." The girls said together. He landed on the floor with a thud. The people in white walked out of the van._

"what's your name?" Aradia asked the boy who sat on the floor.

"Um.. Tavros." He stuttered. His eyes were blood-shot red. Not from the reaction, but from crying.

"Mines Aradia and the one next to me is Terezi." She explained extending her hand to the boy. Tavros took and they shook hands for a few seconds.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Asked Terezi.

"Um...well I kinda was j-just thrown on the Um... floor." Tavros stuttered.

"Well then come up and sit with us." The Chinese girls said happily.

"Umm... o-ok." He said standing and slightly falling back down.

"You need some help?" The two girls asked.

"Yes." He replied quickly.

* * *

**== be the kid.**

you are now Death the kid. You are Lord deaths son. You are currently on your way to compl-

**== no not that kid. The crippled falling kid.**

"you are Tavros Nitram. You enjoy the good tale of Peter pan. You like to plat online role-playing games that aren't to dangerous. You wish one day that you be able to fly even tho that's not possible. Your blood colour is a brownish orange that looks all most like peanut butter. You think the act of murder is something. "It's not right really, but you I hope that the people's family's are doing ok with their lost. If it happen to you. Well you couldn't really do anything only if you were a ghost that could 'haunt' people. If you did it you couldn't really deal with the task.'"

"Yes" the boy replied quickly.

The rust blood ran over and crouch in front of him and offered her hand. He took if with no hesitation. The got up slowly as he almost fell."

"Um. Me need to ask question. Did you play online rpg's?" The low blood asked with bad grammar.

"Um.. Yes. My favorite was flarp." He smiled.

"Oh yes I play that one too. I played it with adiosToreador. We had a team called team charge." She explained delightfully.

"Ha team charge they were wimps me and mindfang defeated them so quickly." Terezi snickered. Aradia sat Tavros down and sat next to him politely.

"Well I'm.. I was um kinda on team charge with Aradia, because if you were apocalypseArisen then Um yes I did." He remarked.

That sat in silence for a long time.

**== go back to the spider freak a week after the weird doctor thing.**

"honey. Are you ready to go yet?" A female voice ask walking in to the basement door.

"Yes I have been forever since I had to go to the weird pathetic place." Vriska snapped.

"Ok because they are here now." She said lightly before two people who looked like people took out of star wars. The were dressed in all white. It looked kinda of like they were wearing gas mask from the 80's coal miners expect they were a white as the cleanest of snow.

"Your coming with us serket." The taller male said before gripping her one arm tight enough to draw a bit a her blue blood.

"Watch it man." The spider girl spat loudly.

"Say something else and you will lose your stupid arm." He yelled as both of the people picked her up by her arm nd walked out of the basement.

"Lets me go I can dam right walk my self." Vriska snapped squirming.

"Sorry we can not let you run, walk Sprint or whatever you would do." the other the person said politely.

"And who said that?" She asked slightly calming down.

"Well it was are boss that runs system that you will be entered into. All we know is you will be grouped in to four. Then from there you will be grouped in to two from there." The female escort replied.

"So how many of these people will there even here." Vriska question as they exited the house.

"Well I do believe that there are twelve? And when you are not grouped into two or four you will be grouped in six or the original twelve." She said as they open the door and threw he in the van.

"What the hell." she screamed.

* * *

CB: Hey there. Well if you did read this I just want to say thank you. I will say I wasn't really inspired by anything other than the song last resort. If this is like any story's you have read or reading (or wrote) I am really sorry. I wanted to write something like this forever. So if I did please tell some how and in some way I will try to change the out come of the story.

Ok so now I will tell you some stuff ("⌒∇⌒")


	2. Chapter 2

"What'th your problem?" A guy with a lisp said taping on Vriska's shoulder.

"Why should you care." She spat getting off of the floor and sitting on the chairs on attached to the side off the van.

"don't talk to her like that you pathetic low blood." A guy with a strong deep voice implied before the sounds of skin hitting skin. A loud scream filled the van.

"Equius. don't do that." a girl squealed.

"Nepeta. you don't understand. he is a low blood talking poorly about a high blood." Equius said sitting back down in the middle of Nepeta and the lispy kid.

"are you ok?" Nepeta asked the kid.

"yes I should be ok. it's still really hurts." the kid said rubbing the side of his head.

"I only have one question to ask you is what is your damn name." Vriska asked leaning on her left arm.

"it'th thollux." he spat.

"so its thollux?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." he said turning his head away from the girl.

"i know" she laughed. the van stopped slightly as there was and impact to the side of the van that ever one was sitting on. The only one who was hurt the most from the crash was Vriska. The color of blue was everywhere. She looked over to see what was going on to only see that her arm was on the floor.

"what. why is that there?"

* * *

**== this doesn't look fun. Be Tavros.**

you are now Tavros waiting for the rest of the group to get to the air port station.

"so whats your story?" a boy dressed in grey and white asked.

"well its is kinda long." he giggled.

"well I don't fucking care because we have a lot of fucking time because the rest of the group gotten into a crash and there's one really really bad injury."

"um ok. well the first memory I really have is when me and my grandfather went out on a Sunday afternoon with my family to go out to eat. we had lots of fun. sadly that was the night before my grandfather found out that he was getting cancer. Funny enough his Zodiac sing was a cancer." he smiled.

"i am a cancer also." he said. " but any way tell me more."

"well um from that day forward i tried to at least see him every week or every day. He always um smiled no matter if it was um a bad day for him. he always um was a strong man even when my grandmother died. My family always tried to keep him going and paid for all of his medical bills even if we couldn't afford it." he said still with a smile on his face. "when he died I was twelve. i was really um sad but his last few um moments was he looked into my eyes and said ' you know how i always smiled? well that's one thing that i want you too do.' then everything was over for him. those where his last words he ever said before the cancer got to him." Tavros said with a frown pulling at the side of his lips. "well anyway no we are here. nothing really happened in the last few months other than getting really sick and my eye turning orange and my skin paling."

"that's some life story you go there. mines more depressing and less meaningful than yours." Karkat said sitting down at one of the seats of the airport.

"I don't really care um we do have a lot of um time for stories um since they got into a crash and um all." Tavros stuttered.

"well I don't really want to get into a lot of details other than. I don't really like my best friend and he had to some how get the same type of reaction as me. so its been god awful." he said annoyed

"hey there best friend." A voice implied next to Karkat.

"leave now."

"why."

"just leave."

* * *

**== see whats happening with the arm less chick?  
**

**yes**

**== are you sure?**

**yes**

**== ok then.**

"Hey kid." some voice said shaking Vriska. "kid? kid! wake up hell up." sollux implied as she started to come back. "thank god your alive."

Vriska opened her eyes to see that see that she could only see out of one eye. "what the fuck happened?" she asked trying to move her right arm to rub her head. "why can i see or move my arm.''

"well. um becauthe we were all in a crash and you were the one hurt the most. some how you lost one arm and your eye." he said as Vriska's eye foced to see the bloody mess of her blue blood all over the walls.

"you will be ok but they don't know if they can fix your arm and your eye. they are only starting to uses the new technology." he sighed.

"I create robots." the high blood said.

"what are you getting at?"

"well i could bulid a robotic arm for her so she wont be the useless."

"i am not useless." Vriska chocked.

"you should most likely get some retht."

"ok fiiiiiiiineeeeeeee"

**== be Vriska when she wakes up?**

**yes**

**== ok. failed. Equius?**

**no**

**== then who.**

**Sollux.**

**== ok.**

* * *

you are now _Sollux Captor. _You have a_ twin brother _name _Mutana Captor. (he is not really important to the story... so far...) _you enjoy _hacking _and _gaming. _you have an annoying _lisp_ that gets in the way of everything. you think that the act of murder is something " that you don't really give two shits about it. if you did . Run. Thats all you have to say about it."

"fiiiiiiineeeeeeee" Vriska said saying the i's and the e's eight seconds long.

"ok what where you taking about?" Sollux asked.

"well I like to build robots. so if I can do that I can make a robotic arm."

"ok. thatth cool"

"why do you even care about her so much?" he asked.

"well really because she lived next to me for years and are family we always so close. than when i was seven my family moved. then I guess she forgot about me and i did too until now." He said with a bit of sorrow in his eyes.

"Sind sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der jager." Vriska chuckled.

"sure whatever. just get some rest." Sollux sighed.

**== be Vriska when she wakes up and they get back on the road?**

**wwhatevver**

**== or know the rest of the characters **

**high bloods.**

**==ok.**

you are Eridan Ampora. you enjoy the art of magic. Even tho it is fake and you know that. you enjoy swimming in the ocean. Before the reaction you always was at the ocean swimming with your best friend Feferi. your blood color is a purple color and you are the second highest below Feferi. you think the act of murder is something that_ "you should really be ashamed of. If you were a high blood like him it wouldn't really matter since they don't care if some one is a killer."_

* * *

you are Feferi Peixes and **Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub! you are -EXCIT-ED!** I wonder why she is well any ways she thinks the act of murder is" she too happy she cant even think and why would a high blood like her think that. she is the highest blood. (aside from the ruler.) after all. well why don't we she why she is so happy this fine day."n

"Glub glub glub glub glub glub glub! I AM -EXCIT-ED!" Feferi said cheeryfully.

"and wwhy wwould that be fef." Eridan asked with a wavy tone of voice.

"whale we get to meet some many new friends today." she explained.

"you are always excited." Eridan sighed.

* * *

**== you are going back to vriska.**

**"**why did this have to happen to me. I have a robotic arm and I can't see out of one eye. this is great." vriska said sarcastically.

"you will be fine at leatht you're not blind." Sollux remarked.

"i know that." she said swttling in her seat. 'dont bother me i am going to sleep since of the blood loss." she sighed closing her eyes.

"thleep tight." he muttered.

Vriska slowly went in to the state of sleep. she woke up in a yellow room for a little while she was explore the new place. after a while of explore her dream faded in to a dark black room. she woke in a bed. it was all dark she couldn't really make out anything. she got up to see that the room was painted a dark purple color. her feet touched the cold floor. she stopped for a second only to find her self back in than golden place. she was back in the room she was in a the start. she got up and looked down to see what she was wearing. she had on something yellow with red shoes.

"what is up with all this yellow stuff." she muttered under her breath before waking up.

she awoke with someone was patting her head,

. "Vrithka. wake up."

"the hell. what do you want."

"we are here and now we have to leave on a plane." Sollux said as her stopped patting her head.

"why are they having use travel so much." she muttered as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Vriska got out of seat and walked out of the van after Sollux. the pathway to the air port had the sam white people lining the sides. most likely so that non of us will run. two stood behind the five of us with about five or six in front of all of us. when we got into the air port their were seven other people with the same condition. some had s light gray skin with their respected blood color as the iris part of their eyes. one had bright white skin and the second rarest blood color being a jade green.

we were rushed on the plane as soon as we got in along with the others. we got in to the back of the plane. it looked like the vans with the same seats an everything only that there was a tv hanging above the seats.

"ok the maid sits next to the mage." the man in white said.

'and whom would that be?" a girl questioned.

"they didn't tell you about the. never mind. so Aradia Megeto next to sollux captor. Aradia you are the Maid and Sollux you are the mage. Vriska you are the thief and you will sit next to the page and the page is Tavors."

A girls with black hair put up in a bun with chopsticks stuck in it. She wore a dark red shirt with gold hints. She had a matching skirt with a gold bow around her waist. She slowly took her seat next to sollux. Vriska took a seat next to Sollux. Than a tall kid with a strip of hair in the middle of his head with the sides shaved off.

"um. hi my name is um Tavors Nitram." Tavros said.

"Vriska." she replied.

"um the witch next to the prince so it would be Feferi next to Eridan." the man said.

the two high bloods took seats next to each other.

"the seer next to the knight. Karkat and Terezi. sylph and the bard Kanaya and Gamzee. finally the rouge next to the Heir. I don't have to say since they are the last two." he said as the rest sat down.

" ok the last thing i have to say is the one that i said you name with is the person you will be sticking with until you grouped even more. you can also watch a movie with the tv above your head." he said before the man in white left the room.

"hey, Vriska were you one of the people in the crash?'' Tavros questioned.

"yes I was." she said looking the tv.

"who got injured?" he asked.

"well to tell you the truth I was the one. lost my eye and my arm." she replied as the tv lowered an a pair of headphones dropped from it.

"sorry about asking you that I was curious." he said looking down at his feet.

"its ok. I should be getting a robotic arm and my eye was not really fun to look at." Vriska said slipping on the head phones.

she scrolled threw a few movie and went to the Anime to see what anime they had. she looked and saw that her favorite anime was on there call Attack on Titan. ( the thing she said sind sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der jager is from the anime. it translates into Are you the prey? No, we are the hunter.) she turned it on and started to watch it from the being. she watched it for a few hours untill the people in white came in with food. Vriska took off her head phone and they went back up along with the tv.

"ok listen up. you will only have one serving then in an hour lights will be off and you have to go to sleep or watch tv, but no talking to the people around you." the man in the middle said loudly as people came around and gave every one food with Aradia being the last one to get her food.

"you have an hour than we will come back and get your plates and then its lights out." a young person dressed in white said cheerfully. they left a little later after making sure that they were eating.

"hey Vrithka." Sollux said poking her arm.

"what." she replied hitting his hand away.

"I thaw that you were watching attack on titan earlier." he smirked.

"yes I was. its my favorite anime." she spat turning back to her food. she started to eat and finished quickly. she put her plate on the floor and pulled down the tv and put on the headphones. she continued to watch Attack on Titan. when the men in white came back the collected all the plates and turn the lights off and left the room.

only a few people stayed up and watched some live tv or just recording of shows on Netflix. Around one in the morning the tv shut off telling the young kids to go to sleep. Everyone slowly drifted to sleep. Around 3:00 Vriska awoke because of it being the hour were the spirits tend to walk the earth. She tried to got back to sleep for a while , but then gave up since she could never really get to sleep until it was four. She looked around to see if anyone else was awake.

There was the tall skinny kid that was labeled as the page. Their eyes meant for a minute. His eyes were a brown color. The color of bronze like the copper that they used in lady liberty originally before the rain turned it all green. She never saw it in person , but she was before the stupid reaction.

"Um.. hi there Vriska." He whispered.

"Why are you up so late?" She asked in a whispering tone.

"Well because I don't really like sleeping on moving vehicles. What about you" he replied still whispering.

"At three I wake up and really can't go to sleep until it's about four." She sighed. "You should try to get to sleep tho. We will have a long day ahead of us."

"ok um. you should too." he whispered and turned over to the other side.

she sat up waiting few a few more minutes before closing her eye and drifting off to sleep. Once again she woke up on the gold plant. she got out of her bed and looked around the gold tower. she stood on the cold floor and went to the door. she slowly turn the door knob and opened the door. she looked over into the small hallway. she saw a few other people wearing yellow. she looked around to find the exit. she went down stairs to find a large hallway. there was a fountain with white accents. she walked over and sat on the corner off the fountain.

she saw a person who looked liked Sollux and tavros talking with each other. the one who looked like Sollux pointed at her and they started to walk towards her.

"hey Vriska." the tavros looked alike called.

"yes?" she questioned geting up and walking towards the.

"so you woke up here too?" Tavros asked.

" what do you mean i dont even know where i am." Vriska sighed looking down a her bright red shoes.

"well you are on prothpit right now. well the moon." sollux explained. " so when did you first remeber waking up here."

"well when you first told me to get some rest i was here, but than i slowly when to a purple planet for a little bit than when back here." she said rubing her head.

"So you were on derse. Very thtrange. Only few people are able to be on derse and prothpit. Basically two dream thelfs" he mumbled.

"Whatever captor."

"Well, umm sollux you should probably tell Vriska more about the dream selves." Tavros stuttered.

* * *

CB: ok so I have been gone for a long time. Well I had this written for awhile but I never really updated the story. Well I love all of you guys who read my terrible crap I write.( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'° ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ(*^▽^)/ * o(^-^o)(o^-^)o


	3. Chapter 3

her eyes quickly snapped open when all the lights came on. the men in white where standing directly in front of Vriska.

"thief wake up." a man growled in her face.

"I have been up." she snapped back. She got up pushing the man aside and stretched. Her eyes slowly scanned the room. she saw that no one remained in the room. she looked back at the man she pushed aside.

"Where are the others." Vriska asked.

"They are all waiting for you out side. So get a move on." He hissed.

"Okay fine." Vriska whinnied as she walked to the door. she rested her self against the wall to try to make it easier for her to open slowly opened it and propped it open with her foot. she quickly ran out the door and ran to the exit as it was slowly closing. she caught just as it was closing. She Opened it and saw the girl she awlays played FLARP with. Terezi Pyrope.

"whats up bitch." Terezi smiled.

"nothing really just tring to fine my self around this fucking plane." Vriska complained.

"That sucks, but at least you didn't have to do two days worth of travel."

"well at least we are finally here. Were ever we are." Vriska said looking around at the sandy white place.

"I dont even kno what the shitty place is. You know it's all white then sand for a floor." Terezi implied.

"I know. What would this sandy beach place even be."

"Oh, I forgot I should probably help you with that." Terezi snickered as she walked over to Vriska and held the door.

"Why thank you bitch." Vriska cursed as she walked past the turquoise blood.

"No problem. They didn't want you to get lost so they asked me to help." Terezi smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of you, but having one less arm and a eye just makes me want to work even hard to prove that I am good enough." Vriska explained.

"Fine I won't help you if you don't want it I simply just follow your lead and if you need help I will offer it."

"Ok then let us go."

Terezi slowly walked after her. When they got to the next set of doors Vriska needed some help so Terezi opened it. There they were. Standing in a large dining hall. They saw the other ten sitting down at one of the many crowded table. There were two spots left. They slowly got there seats. they were groups that they were before. tavros sat across from Vriska and terezi was next to her. Then some kid were a black sweater sat in front of Terezi.

**== be the sweater kid**

you are now KARKAT VANTAS. you have a blood color of... wow... that's bad. you.. have mutant blood color of candy red. You enjoy watching romcoms. You will probably die any EARLY DEATH because you eye color it's what your blood color. Then your eyes with fill with the color red at the age of 18.

you are talking to Terezi Pyrope.

"hehehe hi whats up karkat." Terezi snickered.

"what the fuck do you want." he sneered.

"I was just asking about you day is that some crime." Terezi frowned.

"yes it fucking is"

"Jeez karkles clam you self down." terezi sniffed.

"I am not the one who needs to calm down. you need you clam your tits." Karkat spat. when he finished his sentence someone yelled 'silence'

The room went silent as a small lady walled on to the stage.

"shell come." the woman smirked.

"we reely weren't expecting this many new gulbers. so we can't undo the stuff we have done to you. so some of you will die" she laughed ' but, To make it fair only the strongest will make it. only twenty-four of you will make it. there will be two stages for you to clear. Once you make past the first one you shell be explained the next one." She said. "Any questions" she smiled

A girl with long black hair and dressed in a long jacket with the sleeves cute out raised her hand.

"Yes"

"Well the only thing that you didn't tell us wass the firsst sstage iss." The girl hissed.

"Oh i didn't. Shell its swimming. You have to swimming all the way to shore." the woman giggled.

Karkats face fell. He never was taught how to swim. Let only even went into the ocean.

**== go back to vriska**

**"**you teleport will start now." she smiled.

purple lights came up around all the kids in the room . They slowly fade and the were brought on to small plat forms. There was a large circle of all the kids. A light flashed and a plat form arose out of the water. the same woman on the stage was there. Her long black hair fell in to the ocean below her.

"So you all made it." She smirked.

" well start the count down." she said before she was lowered back it to the ocean. The count down started as the air thickened.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1'

"good luck"

the floor below them dissolved. They fell in to the dark ocean below them. Vriska slowly rose to the surface look around. She could see the two high bloods have already stared and were far ahead. The ocean went on for as far as her eyes could see. Her glasses were covered in drops of water. If she took off her glasses then she couldn't see where she was going, but if she didn't them her glasses would be covered in water. She took off her glasses and put it in her pocket and made sure that it wouldn't fall out.

she went under the water and opened her eye. she slowly started to swim with one arm. she looked around as she swam back up to the surface.

"Hey bitch its nice to see you again."

she slowly turned her head to. "Why would you say that."

"because you are the bitch of flarp" Terezi sniffed.

"Why are you here."

"I thought that it would be nice if we make team scourge in real life."

"I guess that would be fine"

Terezi grabbed her side "get on my back." she ordered.

"Ok" She said awkwardly. She did what she was told.

"ok you might go under water a few times tho so beware." Terezi breathed as she went under the water. Vriska held on tight as terezi swam. she came up for air every once in the while. Vriska slowly saw an island come into her view. She Tapped Terezi's shoulders a few times till she surfaced.  
"yes" she spat.

"if you keep going for a bit there's and island. So you can drop me off there and I will make it the rest of the way." Vriska stated.

"well ok but i will stick around just a little longer to help you out if you need me to."

Terezi dove back under the water and continued swimming. Vriska looked up at the blue sky. the sun was fading as the darkness grew in the sky. Th wouldn't make it to the island only till night fall. she turned her attention back on to the water. she could make out a few figures of dead bodies. There were a least five all together. The Ocean floor was covered in many colors of the rainbow.

there's was one figure that was not dead. it was a fast with moving creature. It stopped and looked up at the duo. As the star deepened it started to swim almost at light speed up at the duo.'

"Terezi" Vriska called as the creature come up at them. Terezi didn't see it so she kicked it in the side of the head. she landed a blow weak yet strong enough to draw blood. The pink colored blood began to stain the ocean around them. Vriska got off of Terezi's back and went under the water. she opened her eye and the pink stained water rushed into her eye.

she could see the creature up close. It was one of those experiments og having lusi for young children and sending the adults out in to space. Gladly it was all shut down by the government and they where keep in testing areas. The creature stumbled backwards a bit and swam away. Vriska swam back up to the surface and grabbed on to the back of Terezi's shirt and started to swim beside her.

Vriska looked above the water to see that night was already falling. Way sooner than anyone expected. Terezi stopped Vriska.

"hey, Vriska. the island is right ahead. we should probably get a move on so that we down have to deal with another one of those mutants again." Terezi suggested.

" Yes, we should hurry." she said as a light drizzle began to pour on the ocean.

Terezi grabbed Vriska's hand and they continued on their way to the island. when the arrived Terezi pulled her self on tp the island then helped Vriska up.

"Thanks for helping me out. i would have drowned if you wouldn't have helped me get here." Vriska muttered.

"no problem what are friends for." Terezi smiled.

The rain grew harder as the minute went on. "Hey Terezi don't you think we should go find some shelter of some kind." Vriska suggested.

"Oh, um sure." She said a lite bit taken back.

"Terezi are you ok. you spacing out a lot."

"it's probably just because of the lack of air I was experiencing."

"if you say so." She muttered.

They walked around the island in till they have found a small cave that was dug in the sand. As they looked closer into the hole they saw Twelve bags. on the tags they had on the eight the thief.

Vriska untied the bag and reached into find a letter.

* * *

" Hello thief, if you are reading this then you have arrived at the half way mark and you havent died. (you were one of them that we thought would die as soon as you were dropped.) This bag is full of stuff that you can use for the rest of the tests and the time you will spend in testing. well as a treat I have to tell you more about why you are here and what you are doing. you are one out of ninety-two testers. Since the Government cut are funds can only test on twenty-four now. If we have one of are experiments that pass the developing stages then you will have that tested on you. Hopefully it will be able to alter you in some why. If not then we know that's it's not save. Some of you may die in the many test. If so we will write a letter to your family and have a funeral planed in a location in your town or far away from testing sites.

If you are good enough or we want to see how you can handle real life jobs you will be sent on missions. You can be sent on spy missions to classes on using new technology. If you are sent on these missions and you complete them you will get a level tier higher.

Some of the test you will be tested on is going god tier. This will be tested on you if you are able to complete your first mission with ease. Hope fully at least eight of you will be tested.

Good luck Thief. ;)

She read out loud the letter of few times.

"what is this even about." questioned Terezi.

"well I don't know, but this should help us out for the time being." Vriska explained as she dug through the bag. she re tied the bag and set it next to her and fell in to sleep.

* * *

CB: hopefully you have enjoyed this story so far. update might be long dates apart since i cant write fifty chapters in one sitting. I will get some updates up as soon as i can if you have a wait its because i am still getting into the swing of thing with going back to school. So i hope you enjoy this chapter. please follower favorite (if you like to) and leave a review on the story.

-lot of love Curiosoty's Box 3


	4. Chapter 4

CB: Most of this chapter will be about the dreaming plants and meeting more of the people on prospit so enjoy.

* * *

The yellow plants walls slowly came into view she was awaken in yellow silk with a pale yellow crest moon woven in the garment. she got up out of the soft bed and put on her red shoes. She scanned her room and saw there was journals scattered about the dresser. she walked over to one and pick it up. It belonged to her ancestor Marquise Spinneret . She opened up the journal and saw that it was dated on the 1948 of September.

September 15 1948, 3:30 A.M

The Orphaner poses a caliginous riddle like no other I've met. I am presuming him 8othered 8y jealousy, and it would 8e sickening if it were not so marvelously amusing. 8ut then, who 8ut royalty could have the finned cheek to show disdain for the manner in which his 8lack lover conducts her red conquests? Less has acceler8ted meeker than I to homicide, and the viol8tion would hold me aghast, again, if his misgivings did not complement his so endearing arsenal of qu8nt flaws. It is impossi8le to stifle this grin even now as I write.

He surely understands this as my maritime overlord, a superior while through gritting fangs he would concede the expanse of my plunder makes his seem hardly worthwhile to trou8le a map with good ink over. I know he understands. I will take what I want. I expect nothing less from Dualscar, and truly, less would offend me. Is it the crude 8lood of the suitors from which I have taken enjoyment recently? If his displeasure is with my 8lithe treatment of the social order then he has either not spent enough time in the warm company of my indifference, or is simply very stupid. I saw the look he gave. He's so secure in knowing I can't feel what's in his mind he forgets the tr8torous ways of his own face. His little looks are words to me, interjections in our deliciously 8itter repartee. First a look as I summon a slave from the hold, with such ease 8etween my remarks. Why yes, Dualscar, they were the very slaves in your hold until 8ut this hour. Another ship deployed carelessly, languishing in strategic vulnera8ility. Is this not our routine? Our dance? What is this look, my dear kismesis? Is it shame? Envy? Contempt for what he knows will follow?

I nod her over. She is fearful and it makes her prettier. He scoffs without a movement or sound. I know there is disgust feeding the shadows in his corner of my 8lock. At least prick her in the light, he surely thinks. Determine what vulgar hue she 8leeds 8efore persisting with your a8asement, Marquise. Do try to understand, Orphaner. Not knowing is the point, and if you truly understood this, your crusade against the Gam8lignants would not 8e among our Grand High8lood's most uproarious punchlines. (If only one truly needed to 8e so high to find it amusing!) And so not knowing, I take her will, 8ut leave enough of it to enjoy her response. Her hands are in my service 8ut they still shake. They unfasten the first 8utton at my jacket's waist, clumsily. I have masked the line 8etween my puppeteering and her volition exquisitely, and her uncertainty over her own control fuels her fear. She unfastens the second 8utton, and 8etween the second and third, I make a casual remark to Dualscar, continuing our convers8tion. He does not respond.

I look again at the face of my slave, imagining for a moment her mind is not an unguarded port to her every dread. I imagine I cannot feel her conviction that it's not merely a matter of whether she will 8e put to the irons, 8ut how hot they will 8e if she fails to please. Poor thing. Her horns make attractive shapes and pair themselves pleasantly amidst her violent snarls of hair. Her fingers, which I have lost track of, to my surprise have come 8etween the petticoat and my skin. The heat of her touch tells me the likely range for the color of her 8lood. I wouldn't have guessed it to look at her, not with her sign stripped. Her mouth opens slightly and I squint. Ah! Razor sharp, and none missing. Perfect. How disappointing it is to find quivering lips hiding dull teeth. I pause to consider. What will her fear 8ecome if I choose to show her mercy later? And even, in days, kindness? Will this 8e the red dalliance that 8ecomes fully flushed? Love demands my cunning just as my raids. If it is to 8e, she will never understand how thoroughly she was manipul8ted, her 8ody, her mind, her devotion.

I remem8er Dualscar again. My distraction from our 8anter was momentarily a8solute, and I inquire into the shadows. 8ut he is gone.

Then go, my kismesis. Fume with the indign8tion I gave you. I can only pray it 8lackens our 8ond. I must know such exhi8itions agit8 him and hence why I 8other, otherwise it would 8e easy to dismiss him 8efore I partook. Let it 8e a gift of antagoniz8tion to you, my dear rival, on which you may 8rew pitch for me anew. And if it is true envy, a vermilion yearning I can't a8ide, then though it pains me it will 8e farewell.

Alas, it may 8e that I am too good at spurring h8. Too good, at least, for him. I only hope he is not so foolish as to tread a path of less torrid malice.

For if he does...

* * *

== **Vriska turn page**

~ On the 16th ~

My suspicions have 8een confirmed. I'm not grinning anymore, Dualscar.

Our orderly contention has dissolved right 8efore my vision 8fold. It was once a handsome 8lack, 8ut now sits like good strong tea sullied and cooled 8y unwelcome dairy.

Thus my heart was 8roken twice. I was fond of the slave. There was surely promise in her red investment. He had her assassin8ed.

And so I am visited 8y a 8it of 8ad luck for a change. It's not possi8le to evade it forever, I suppose. I will simply have to endure the misfortune of o8serving his 8ase and artless measures of retali8tion. He's applied his own resources to increase the 8ounty on my head. I wonder if he intends such a laugha8ly ineffectual gesture as anything more than a formality, a sym8ol of his intent. If not, my smile. How it threatens to revisit. Almost.

I've 8roken laws, yes. 8ut what has there 8een to pay for? If any act I've taken should demand a 8ounty, it was paid up front. I foot the 8ill myself with guile and supremacy. f only my hoard were as 8ottomless as his desire to disappoint me. He is set on cowardice, deferring to others to settle his score.

Doesn't he remem8er what he's confided? It would 8e easy to give the evidence to Her Imperious Condescension, and he would 8e killed quickly for his unthinka8le presumption. He's taken a gr8 risk har8oring red am8itions for an empress who will never even know his name. Not that I'll sink to his tactics.

8ut then, he feels safety in knowing this. My sources say he is on route. I've learned Dualscar has reported to the Grand High8lood all the intelligence he has on me and my fleet. It was inform8tion he'd guarded closely to protect our once mutually cherished rivalry. He couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands, lest another 8esiege me more effectively and cause me to wax for the usurper. Not that he'd raised that mast particularly high himself. Ah, the shortcomings I manage to overlook for the sake of a lover.

I would have enjoyed witnessing the entertainment he prepared to please the High8lood. His sense of humor was dreadful. It would have 8een a true miracle if he survived the appointment.

Funny, I always imagined a grander entry in my journal for your demise, Dualscar. 8ut I should have realized you would die as you lived. A joke. One more humorous little sacrifice kindly given to the Su8juggl8ors, and one step closer to the release of the Vast Honk they prophesize. I am overjoyed to understand now this was always your destiny.

September 23 1948

It's 8een nearly a week since Dualscar's fitting end and I'd all 8ut forgotten the matter. It seems the Su8juggl8ors were not particularly inspired 8y his revel8tions a8out my affairs. Sources tell me their response was to commission one of the court's neophyte legislacerators to conduct the investig8tion and 8ring me to justice.

Neophyte Redglare is reported to 8e quite talented. I find no reason to dou8t this. Still, how can I 8e caused any unrest to learn their recourse is to send a lone, inexperienced 8ureaucrat to apprehend me?

I cannot view this as anything other than full concession 8y the High8loods. They now only seek to maintain the appearance of pursuing me. May8e they find my exploits amusing? I couldn't possi8ly disagree. Those rare moments when my superiors show wisdom come perilously close to restoring my faith in the social for Redglare, it would surprise me if I ever heard her name again. If she finds me then I welcome her challenge. 8ut I am so confident she will play no relevant role in my future, I won't even 8other peering into my oracle to satisfy my curiosity.

* * *

She had one of these journals back at her house but never read the hole page. The part she never understood was the talk about the horns. When she use to skim the pages she saw horns and read wat she was saying. She set the book down and traced the Scorpio zodiac on the front of the book. she set it down and continued on her way around the kingdom. She walked around the halls of the kingdom. She saw a boy with black hair and glasses. He was warring some of the same clothes, but with a pair of yellow sweat pants.

"uh hello." he muttered. "my names John Egbert."

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang" She hissed extending her hand.

"One question Spinneret. Do you know where we are." John asked.

"yes, but at the same time no. We are on the dreaming planet prospit. We come here when we fall asleep and we have dreams here." She explained.

"But why are we here and not sleeping."

"I don't honestly know why so don't ask." she Said before walking away.

She walked down the long descending stair case and hit the ground floor. She walked out of the giant golden doors and into the sky light. she started into the clouds. She saw the future of swimming the rest of the way TO the island then it all went black as some one tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to she that it was one of the rare jade bloods that was on the plane with her.

"your Vriska right?" she gave a questionable smile.

"uh. yes, and your name is.." Vriska said.

"Maryam. Kanaya Maryam." She smiled.

* * *

**CB**: wow i got this done faster then i expected too. It only took me a few hours to do. wow i'm impressed. Well follow, Favorite, And Review. LOve you guys 3

**Curiosity's Box** or **Curiostiy's Trickster**


End file.
